Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to noise signal reducing apparatus and methods and particularly to cancelling device and method for noise signals. More particularly the embodiments herein relate to an apparatus and methods for cancelling, reducing and/or modulating noise signals and for signal enhancement and signal-proofing with a wireless and/or wired apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Often, the public, businessmen, the military and professionals endure constant, varying and distracting noise. Hence, environmental noise has become a very significant issue for many homes, businesses and other institutions. A variety of different factors contribute to the problem of environmental noise pollution. The different factors include increasing population density, per capita space reduction, and increasing levels of industrial, transportation and residential noise. Noise sources are increasingly perceived as environmental pollution and are considered to be a diminution of quality of life. Examples of the noise sources include but are not limited to roads and freeways, airplanes, industrial institutions, plants and factories, air conditioners and pool equipment, and many others.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus for reducing the environmental noise and enable an individual/subject to establish, on command, absolute or a desired level of silence. Further, it is desirable to have an apparatus and method to enable a person or persons to resist, exclude or modulate a variety of signals in a variety of locales. For example, a hotel room in a densely populated urban area could reduce traffic noise, a military debriefing room could be made ‘secure,’ and a classroom could be improved to avoid undesired stimuli that would otherwise distract learning students.
Hence, there is a need to provide an efficient system and methods for cancelling, reducing and/or modulating noise signals and for signal enhancement and signal proofing with a wireless and/or wired apparatus.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.